Hide and Seek
by reneeharris49
Summary: A ONE-SHOT - My take on Fitz playing hide and seek.


**A/N: So this story has been running around in my brain since last Thursday's episode. It gave me all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings watching Fitz play Hide and Seek with Teddy.**

 **This takes place a two months after Fitz went to Olivia's apartment and called her his girlfriend (SWOON).**

 **Would love to hear your feedback. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Hide and Seek**

Olivia walks through the halls of the White House towards the Residence after a mid-morning meeting with Fitz and his attorneys regarding the divorce. It was brutal to say the least as Mellie continues to dig her heels in and is bent on draining every ounce of public sympathy and Grant dollar from the situation.

Their whole lives continue to be the hot topic in the nation, hell the world. Mainly because Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III decided that the love of his life can no longer remain hidden in the shadows. He chose to stand in front of God and the world and declare his love for Olivia. They have been on several public dates: dinner at one of the hottest restaurants in DC, a night at the opera and even a Washington Nationals baseball game.

More often than not she spends her days and nights at the White House. Occasionally she feels the need to escape the confines of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue and she ventures back to her apartment on K Street. She's not running, she promises him each time. She just needs some space without the hustle and bustle of the White House. He never tries to stop her. He only kisses her softly and bids her good bye before she walks out of his office. It only takes one night of being alone in bed to realize that her place is with Fitz and she quickly returns to his side.

Olivia enters the Residence and immediately walks to the bedroom where she strips out of her business attire and slips into one of Fitz's Navy t-shirts. His king size bed with the ultra-soft sheets is calling her name. She isn't one to normally take naps in the middle of the day, but Fitz had kept her up until the wee hours of the morning lavishing her body with his body. That coupled with the emotionally draining meeting with the attorneys this morning, Olivia Carolyn Pope couldn't wait to take a nap.

She tosses the decorative pillows to the end of the bed and pulls back the covers. As she sits on the side of the bed she removes her jewelry and places it in the small dish next to the lamp on the nightstand. She retrieves her silk head scarf from the nightstand drawer and ties it quickly about her bone straight hair. Her body is weary and the bed is calling to her with a siren's song. She slips beneath the covers and turns on her side with her back to the door and snuggles down into the covers that envelope her in the scent of lover. Her eyes close almost immediately.

She is just drifting off to sleep when she hears the snick of the bedroom door opening and closing. She lays there waiting for the sound of his tell-tale footsteps or for his deep soothing voice to call out to her. When neither of these happens after a few moments she turns over, expecting to see him standing over the bed staring down at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Instead she is confronted with another pair of blue eyes. These are peering at her directly at eye level and belong to 3 ½ year old Teddy Grant. He is dressed in a grey t-shirt, black shorts and white ankle socks.

"Teddy, what are you doing in here," she asks groggily.

"Shh, I'm playing hide and seek with Nanny Jenn," he says peering over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door. "You have to hide me Libby."

Before she can reply Teddy hops into bed and climbs over her. He slides under the covers with her and snuggles into her side. Olivia is always surprised at how comfortable and affectionate Teddy is towards her. When she first began staying at the White House she would avoid any interaction with Teddy. She told Fitz she didn't want to confuse the boy, plus it would only inflame Mellie's anger if she knew that Olivia and Teddy were spending time together.

Fitz didn't push the issue at first, recognizing that Olivia had a lot on her plate to deal with. But slowly he started introducing Teddy into small segments of their day. First it was Teddy's "surprise" visit to the Oval while Fitz and his "special friend" Olivia were having lunch. Then there was the complete coincidence that the afternoon he and Oliva decide to watch a movie in the White House theater, Teddy and Nanny Jenn are already inside about to watch Finding Nemo. Of course once Teddy saw his Daddy he wanted him to stay. So he and Olivia stayed and watched the movie. At the end Teddy quizzed Olivia about her favorite parts. They wound up eating dinner together that night and had done so several other nights since.

"Does Nanny Jenn know you are playing hide and seek," she asks as she turns over to face him.

"Yes. It was her turn to count and I told her to count to fifty. That way I could find a good hiding place," he confesses.

"Oh I see," Olivia says with a little yawn.

Teddy stares at her with his sparkling blue eyes as if he is searching for something deep within her. _"So much like his father,"_ Liv thinks to herself.

"Libby, are you sick?" he asks suddenly in a very serious tone.

"No sweetie, I'm not sick. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you have that thing on your head. There's a kid on my favorite Arthur video that wears something like that on her head. She wears it cause she's sick and she had to get special medicine that made her lost all her hair."

"No sweetie, I wear this scarf when I'm sleeping so my hair can stay pretty."

"Good, I'm glad you are not sick," he says gracing her with the signature Grant smile. "Can you tell me a story Libby?"

How can she refuse him when he has those eyes and that smile? Again she thinks, _"So much like hi_ s father."

"Ok. One story and then you have to go find Nanny Jenn. Deal?"

"Deal," he says as he snuggles even closer to Olivia.

Wracking her brain for a fairy tale it takes her a minute before she begins speaking in a low calm voice, "Once upon a time there were three bears. A Papa bear, a Mama bear and a Baby bear . . . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz leans back in his chair and flips open another security briefing. It's his fifth of the day and there are at least three more to go before he can call it a day. A sharp knock on his door interrupts his reading.

"Come," he call out as he tosses his reading glasses and the briefing folder onto the desk.

Lauren peeks her head through the now open door.

"Sir. Is Teddy in here with you?" she asks in her timid voice.

"No Lauren. He's with Nanny Jenn."

"Well Sir, Nanny Jenn just called and said she can't find Teddy in the Residence. She thought maybe you had brought him down here with you and forgot to notify her."

Fitz didn't hear anything else after "can't find Teddy in the Residence." He jumps up from his chair and sprints out of the office with Lauren and two Secret Service Agents at this heels.

"Sir," agent Michael Newman says as they rush down the hall, "Teddy has to still be in the Residence somewhere. There are two guards posted at both the elevators and stairways leading to and from the Residence. They would not let Teddy beyond them without an escort."

Fitz knows Michael is right, but he can't help but worry about where is son could be. As they approach the elevators he tells Lauren to go back to her office and cancel any meetings he has scheduled for the rest of the afternoon. The elevator seems to move at a snail's pace and when the doors finally open to the Private Residence floor, he turns down the hallway to his right headed towards Teddy's suite of rooms. He finds Nanny Jenn in the playroom looking just as anxious and scared as Fitz.

"What the hell happened?" Fitz snaps at her.

Jenn flinches at his tone but quickly answers, "Mr. President, Teddy and I had just finished lunch and I told him he could have thirty minutes of playtime before his nap. He was playing with his trucks at first and then he asked if we could play hide and seek. I told him yes and he said I should count first. So I counted to twenty while he hid. I found him hiding behind the toy box. He told me it was my turn to hide and I did while he counted to ten. Then it was my turn to count again and he asked me to count to fifty. When I went to look for him he was gone. I searched everywhere Sir but I can't find him."

Jenn bursts into tears as Fitz goes through Teddy's rooms calling out to his son.

"Teddy, it's daddy. Come out son," he pleads in a voice that he hopes sounds less frantic that it really is.

Fitz and the other agent look in every room, behind and under every piece of furniture, while Agent Newman checks in with the agents posted at the elevator and stairway to confirm that Teddy did not leave the Residence before he goes to the security office to review footage from the hallway cameras.

"He has to be here somewhere," Fitz says with a frustrated sigh running his hands through his hair. Then it hits him. He turns and asks Jenn, "Did you check my room?"

"Uhm, no Sir. I'm not authorized to enter your private quarters. Besides wouldn't someone have seen him? Your quarters are on the opposite end of the hallway."

As Fitz turns to head towards his rooms, Agent Newman comes down the hallway.

"Sir, we found him on the security tapes. Teddy hid inside one of the maid's laundry carts that was headed toward your private quarters."

Fitz and Michael sprint down the hallway with Nanny Jenn on their heels. When they enter the living room, there is no sign of Teddy.

"Agent Newman, check the library and Nanny Jenn you check the private kitchen. I'll check in the bedroom and bathroom."

Fitz enters the bedroom quietly because he knows that Olivia came up earlier to take a nap and he doesn't want to disturb. He can see the back of her scarf covered head sticking out from under the covers and the sound of her rhythmic breathing tells him she is fast asleep.

Fitz walks over to the far sofa and peeks behind it.

No Teddy.

Then he drops to his hands and knees and looks under the bed.

No Teddy.

Then he walks over and pulls back the curtains.

No Teddy.

As he turns to head towards the bathroom he stops. The sight before him melts his heart and brings tears to his eyes. There in his bed are the love of his life and his son sound asleep. Fitz has always dreamed of having a family with Olivia and seeing them spooned together, Teddy the little spoon to her big spoon, and fast asleep in his bed proves he is one step closer to it becoming a reality. Fitz lets out a sigh of relief that Teddy is safe and sound.

Quietly he exits the bedroom and finds both Nanny Jenn and Agent Newman. He tells them that he found Teddy and that he is okay and sleeping right now. He advises Nanny Jenn that while her job is secure and all is forgiven, it might be best if she and Teddy not play hide and seek in the future. He also asks Agent Newman to call down to Lauren and have her send up the last of his security briefings as he will be working from the Residence for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia drifts into consciousness about two hours later. The small body pressed against hers hastens her awakening and she sits up with a start.

"Crap," she says as she stares down at Teddy who is still sound asleep.

"So I see you are stepping out on me," an all too familiar baritone voice says from across the room.

She turns her head to see Fitz sitting on one of the sofas on the opposite side of the room with his feet propped up on the table in front of him. His discarded jacket and tie lay on the opposite couch. The top few buttons of his dress shirt are undone and he has his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. From the looks of things he has been in that spot for a while.

"How long of have been in here?" she inquires quietly so as not to disturb sleeping child.

"Oh, about two hours now. We had an all-out manhunt for that little guy," he says pointing at Teddy as he gets up from the couch.

"Fitz I am so sorry. He came in here saying he was playing hide and seek with Nanny Jenn. He climbed into bed with me and asked me to tell him a story. I said I would only if he promised to go directly back to Nanny Jenn once I was done. I guess we both fell asleep."

"It's okay Livvie," he responds. "It seems our little man stowed away on a laundry cart to get down here. No one saw him come this way so no one thought to check in here. Besides, Nanny Jenn doesn't have the appropriate clearance to enter my private quarters. Just if he shows up alone here again give Nanny Jenn a call."

"I will Fitz. Again, I am so sorry," she apologizes again as she slips out of bed to freshen up and get dressed.

When she returns to the bedroom she finds a very awake and sad faced Teddy sitting on his father's lap.

"Sorry Libby," he says with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay buddy. It's my fault too. I should have called Nanny Jenn to let her know you were with me," she says as she opens her arms to him.

Teddy hops off of Fitz's lap and runs into Olivia's embrace. Watching Teddy and Liv's exchange causes Fitz to smile like he just hit the lottery. In that moment he sees their future together. He can't wait to have children with Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple spend the afternoon playing with Teddy. After dinner, Fitz bathes him and Olivia reads him a story before tucking him into bed.

"Good night sweetheart," Olivia says as she places a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Libby, good night Daddy," he answers through a huge yawn.

"Good night," Fitz says as he too places a kiss on his forehead.

Fitz leads Olivia by the hand back down the hallway towards his bedroom. Once safely behind closed doors he acts upon the overwhelming desire that has been building up inside of him since he saw Teddy cuddled up next to Olivia this afternoon.

He sweeps her off her feet and carries her over to the bed where he tosses her gently atop the rumpled sheets. His eyes are black with lust for this woman and she trembles at his look of determination. He rubs his hands up and down her jean covered thighs. His touch igniting a fire deep within her.

"Seeing you with Teddy today, it just . . . ." overcome with emotion he leans over her prone body and kisses her deeply.

Immediately she wraps her arms and legs around his body, tightening her hold on him as they continue to kiss. When the need for air is demanded by their lungs they break apart the room suddenly fills with the sounds of their pants.

He braces himself on his elbows, still hovering over her. He knows what he wants in that moment and he intends to get it.

He leans close to her ear and whispers, "Play hide and seek with me Livvie."

The raw sexiness of his voice almost make his words sound foreign in her brain. She can only focus on the desire and need that drip from his words.

"Wh . . . what?" she struggles to say as his rolls to one side of her and begins unbuttoning her jeans.

"Oh this isn't your normal hide and seek," he chuckles.

He grins at how her stomach muscles jump at his slightest touch. He continues to stroke her silky skin lightly, enjoying the sight of the goose bumps that pop up on her skin.

"This is my own special version of hide and seek. I'm doing the seeking and well, you my love, have some things hidden that I want and I won't stop until I get them."

The aggression in is voice is matched by the sudden flurry of his movements. Before she even realizes what has happened, Fitz has them both undressed.

He places a knee between her legs to nudge them apart. She immediately opens to him and he settles down on top of her, mindful to keep most of his weight on his arms that are placed on either side of her body. He kisses her neck and she can feel him smile when she moans in response to his kisses.

"What could I possibly have hidden if I am completely naked?" she asks in a voice overrun with desire.

"Come now Livvie the first one is easy. I want your ecstasy. I want to find that spot that makes you cum so hard that you pass out. I want to find that spot that makes you cry out my name like a prayer. I want to ruin you for any other man. I want to make you mine and mine only now and forever."

His last words are said in a low growl. He begins moving down her body, alternating between small nips and loving licks across her skin. When he reaches her wet, throbbing lower lips he glances up at her from his station between her thighs.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he croons as he rubs her sex up and down with his index finger.

His words and his actions have her already at the point of explosion. When he moves his face to her wet sweetness and inhales deeply and sighs as if it is the best scent in the world she comes right on the spot. Never has she come just from a man's words. Her entire body tenses up as the throbbing between her legs intensifies.

"God please touch me Fitz," she moans.

"Oh I'm going to touch you," he says in a low tone that makes her pussy double clutch. "I'm going to touch you until you scream my name and then I'm going to find the other thing that you have hidden from me Livvie. My babies. I'm not going to stop until you give them to me," he declares.

All the while he is speaking, his fingers are plunging into her wet depths. He gives her clit a long hard suck before he moves back up her body and suckles at her breast. Olivia writhes underneath his touch. She is so overcome with feeling brought on by his words and his touch that she can't think. Her second orgasm is fast approaching and he has only just begun.

Faster and faster his fingers move in and out of her. Her tangy scent filling the air and her warm juices covering his fingers. A quick thumb rub to her clit sends her torso rocketing off the bed, nearly throwing Fitz to the floor.

He gives her a dangerous chuckle. "Almost there baby. Looks like I have to look a little harder for what I want."

He removes his fingers from her dripping pussy and offers them to her to suck. As she slurps her cum from his fingers, his right hand presses gently against the center of her chest in order to lay her back down on the bed.

He kneels between her legs and spreads them wide with his own knees. He takes his right hand and strokes his rock hard dick. Precum flows from the tip in abundance as he swipes his fingers over the tip and coats his cock with it.

Without warning he plunges into her sweet depths. She throws her head back and lets out a moan that makes his cock twitch inside of her. He stays motionless for a moment to allow her to adjust to his abrupt entrance and to keep himself from cumming right on the spot.

He groans as he tries to pull back from her but her walls have a death grip on his dick. He rocks his hips slowly from side to side stretching her walls and loosening her grip on him. He pulls completely out of her before slamming back into her core. She can feel his balls slap against her ass.

"Oh Fitz," she cries breathlessly.

He does it once, twice, three times. Each time slamming back into her with enough force to slide her across the bed.

She can't speak, she can't think. Her hands moves restlessly from her hair to clutching and rubbing her breasts.

"Please Fitz," she begs, although she is not sure what for.

He knows what she is begging for and he decides to give her what she wants. He grabs her hips and begins pounding into her core relentlessly. No actual words are spoken between them, just low rumbling moans and groans as he powers into her.

She reaches around him and clutches at his ass cheeks, their dimples deepening with each thrust.

"Fitz," she moans breathlessly, "don't stop. . . please."

"Don't worry baby," he pants, "I won't stop until I get what I want."

He leans down and licks off the sweat that runs down between her breasts before settling his head in the crook of her neck. He runs his arms under her body and up her back until his hands rest on her shoulders. He then double his strokes into her. Using his grip on her shoulders as leverage.

She feels engulfed by him. He is in her and on her. She is overcome by him and his desire for her. She wraps her legs and arms around him and begins meeting him thrust for thrust. She seeks his release as much as he seeks hers.

The massive bed creaks with their frenzied movements. Without warning she explodes beneath him.

"FITZ!" she screams as a thunderous orgasm rips through her body.

He doesn't relent. He wants more. He needs more. He continues his thrusts and before she knows it another hard orgasm courses through her body. She tenses in his arms, locking her limbs to him with an amazing amount of strength. As her body shakes violently beneath him, he releases his warm load into her with a loud guttural moan of her name.

"LIVVIE!"

Five minutes later their bodies and still connected and trembling and their breathing still ragged. His hips continue to circle slowly as their bodies calm down. He lifts his head from the crook of her neck as her limbs finally unlock and fall away from him. He gently moves the now curly strands of hair from her sweaty face as he looks down at her.

"Hi," he says hoarsely.

"Hi," she answers with a smile.

"Best game of hide and seek ever," he proclaims as he slides off her body and onto his back.

As she snuggles into him, throwing her arm across his stomach and twining her legs with his she looks up at him.

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Definitely," he says. "On both counts I think."

Though they are both a hot sticky mess, neither have the strength to move from the bed to clean up. Instead they fall to sleep completely satisfied and happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning sun filters through the blinds as Fitz enters the bedroom and gazes lovingly down at the toddler snuggled in bed. A jumble of brown curls peek out from under the covers.

"Time to get up sleepy head," Fitz crones as he sits on the side of the bed gently shaking the sleeping child.

Bright blue eyes flutter open and then a wide smile graces the 3 ½ year old's face.

"Good morning daddy."

"Good morning. Time for breakfast."

"Can I have a piggy back ride this morning?"

Fitz places his index finger to his chin as if he is in deep contemplation.

"Please daddy! Pretty please!"

"Oh okay since you said pretty please," he teases as he turns his back.

"What are we doing today?"

Fitz hoists the tiny weight across his back and answers, "I have to go to a ribbon cutting ceremony for a new park that's opening today. Want to come?"

"Can we play hide and seek at the park?"

"I don't know about that. Let's ask Mommy." Fitz replies as they enter the kitchen.

"Ask Mommy what?" Olivia says as she turns from the stove where she has just flipped over another set of pancakes to see her daughter perched on her Daddy's back.

"Miss Kaitlyn wants to play hide and seek at the park today," Fitz says. "Does Mommy want to play hide and seek?" Fitz asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Olivia's cheeks flush under Fitz's suggestive gaze. It was their first game of "hide and seek" that resulted in Kaitlyn being conceived.

"Kaitlyn, go wake up Teddy and get him to help you brush your teeth," Olivia says in an effort to avoid answering Fitz's question.

"Okay Mommy."

Kaitlyn slides down Fitz's back and goes racing down the hallway to wake up her 8 year old brother Teddy.

Once she is out of the room Fitz walks over to Olivia and encircles her waist with his strong arms, pulling her flush against him so that she can feel the hardness of his manhood.

"So Mommy, can we play hide and seek today," he says in a tone a full octave lower than his normal deep baritone.

Olivia quivers in his arms. The things this man can do to her with just his voice.

"Every time I play hide and seek with you I get in trouble Mister," she replies in a slightly breathless voice.

Before Fitz can respond, a soft colorful block bounces off his arm and drops to the floor at this feet. He turns to see his 9 month old son, Thomas, staring at them from his play pen.

Fitz releases Olivia and steps over to the baby.

"It's not nice to throw blocks at Daddy," Fitz says as he reaches down and picks up the drooling baby.

"Maybe that was his way of saying he doesn't want his Mommy playing hide and seek with Daddy," Olivia quips as rushes to get the pancakes off the griddle before they burn. She puts the last stack of pancakes on a plate and moves it to the table.

Fitz kisses Thomas' chubby cheeks and says, "But Thomas Daddy loooooves playing hide and seek with Mommy."

"Fitz stop it! You are shameless!" she says with a chuckle.

Just then Teddy enters the kitchen with Kaitlyn perched on his back.

"So can we Daddy? Can we play hide and seek at the park today?" Kaitlyn asks as soon as her father comes into view.

"Well, I don't think the Secret Service would like for me to play hide and seek in such a big park, but maybe when we get home we can play in the apple orchard. I was hoping Mommy would make us an apple pie today. How about we go apple picking when we get back?"

"Yay," Teddy and Kaitlyn cheer.

"Thanks a lot," Olivia says as she punches Fitz lightly in the arm.

The family sits down to a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, coffee and milk. They chatter away about their plans for the day while they eat.

Later that morning, Former President Fitzgerald Grant III, accompanied by his lovely wife Olivia and three of their four children, cuts the ribbon to open a new park in their quiet hometown of Burlington, Vermont. Later than afternoon, Fitz and his children play hide and seek amongst the apple trees in their private backyard orchard while Olivia watches from the kitchen window as she prepares an apple pie for that evening's dessert. That night, after all the children are tucked into bed and are sound asleep, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III convinces his wife to play "hide and seek" with him in their master suite.

Ten months later, Katrina Rose Grant is born.

The End.

P.S. Although not mentioned by name, Karen does exist is this story. That's why I said they had four children in the last paragraph. Let's assume she is off at school somewhere. I gave a nod to her also in that all the girls' names begin with the letter K.


End file.
